sea's captain, magic's champion book 2
by queen of hell wolves
Summary: still in the wrong world away from the sea's they once sailed, how will our crew handle a second year at Hogwarts what with the ministry moving in and will Luffy keep his sister out of the worst of the war to come.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer- own nothing**

 **A/N - I will try to add chapters as they are done**

chapter 1

I looked at the rolls of parchment Rose sent I asked for it, I read over the telling of her 1st year on one then her 2nd , 3rd and 4th years here. I then looked over to the roll I've written about the life of old snake face. These should do nicely in-case the magical world doesn't shape up, I looked over the paper on the over side of the desk, should I go or send one of my Deltas.

I got up placing the rolls of parchment onto a shelf behind the desk before looking around the office, I shook my head at the plaque above the door Franky and Usopp made 'Captain's office' in big red metallic letters heading for the door.

I walked out on deck looking back over my shoulder as the door on the foremast became a red crystal before joining the nine other ones. Funny enough this wasn't my idea, Franky and Usopp made them into personal offices for each of us so we don't fill the library or one of labs with research notes.

I closed my eyes linking my self with the others to see where they are, I got pictures of them all off doing things away from Britain except Nami who's with the Goblins working out plans. Who knew telling them your going to turn the magical world on it head to bring it up to date with the rest of the world bring chaos as you do they'd jump at the chance to help. That and Franky worked out how to get technology to work with magic, and we worked out a deal with them getting computers that makes their work ten times faster.

To bad we can't take half the Tec back with us, non of it will work, well we can try and take some of it back, the good stuff if we can find away to run it off something else.

I headed off the ship touching a rune on the railing that only the crew can see feeling the wards activate as I walked down the gangplank. It stops everyone who doesn't wear a chain getting on well we're gone having added it at the beginning of summer brake, loved the goat's face when he confronted me about them since the first time they where activated we where gone for four days.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer - own nothing of this but the plot and oc**

Chapter 2

-Rose's p.o.v-

I glared at the letters telling me to stay in the house like a good little girl and let the adults sort it out. I looked over to a second pile of letters sent by family and my real friends, Nev, Luna and Mione. I chuckled a bit remembering the first one Mione sent, she spent half the letter cursing my brother for scaring her with Hiki, wonder how long it will take her to realise. He lets us call on her to send letters since the headmaster was planing to stop all information getting to me, Mione's already told me where she is and what's going on there. Hiki goes between Mione, Nev, Luna and myself, Hono brings things from the crew from where ever they are that day.

I looked over to the trunk that looks like my old one with the illusion rune activated, with them down it's made of white oak with ebony fastenings, it's engraved with lilies and roses. It has multiple compartments, the first I use as I did with my old one, the second one is a wardrobe, the rest filled with things I don't want others to see.

I fiddled with my armlet before pulling some parchment towards me and started to write

 _Brother and crew_

 _I've just been attacked by Dementors, I didn't even use my_

wand but my ring. I have a hearing on the 12 of August

I could be expelled with the way the letter from the ministry

 _was worded. I have no idea what's going on_

 _your little sis_

I looked the letter over before calling out softly so my guards don't hear "Hiki" and waited, she appearer in a small burst of snowflakes. I smiled at the ice phoenix scratching her breast before holding out the letter "take this to Lu for me" I asked, she nodding taking it in her beck before vanishing.

I got up packing some things away, if the headmaster sends no one to get me then I'll head to the alley and book a room for the rest of the summer. I'd just finished packing the rest of my things away and activated the rune when there was a burst of flames.

I looked over to the fire phoenix seeing more gold and different tones of red "hullo Hono" I said moving over to him taking the note he had. I scratched just under his beck the way he likes it turning him into goo, I turned the paper over in my hand notcing it's form a note book and written in pen before opening.

 _Little sis_

we've just heard what happened from the OotP HQ, they are

working on something, we heard the old one say they will pick

you up tomorrow night so be ready. You will not be expelled

Luffy said to use them claiming you an adult from when they forced

you to compete in the tournament, if that doesn't work point out

that you can show them you memories or the truth potions about

the attack got to run Luffy looks like he wants to attack the vampire

in front of him, see ya soon

Nami and crew

I shook my head still want to know how they know what's going on at HQ when they've never been there themselves, I had to giggle at the bit about Lu getting into a fight, with a vampire to top it off. I placed the letter with the others before putting all the privet ones into a separate compartment and all the one's derived by owl into the first. In moved back to my desk writing out three more letters about me being attacked and the bit about being expelled, also asking when they will come and get me.

I looked to Hono to find him watching me with his gold eyes "you can go now I'll send these off with Hedwig" I told him, he butted his head against mine before leaving just as my faithful familiar flew in through the window "up for taking some letters for me" I asked. She nodded with a hoot before sticking he leg out, I tied them to her foot ring Lu made for her back at the beginning of last school year.

I watched her fly off before looking around my room seeing if I packed everything before moving over to my bed turning on the t.v Franky put in last year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - owning nothing wish I did**

 **A/N - that's it done for the night really now, will try to put more us soon if I can remember what I put in the next few chapters**

Chapter 3

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I moved over to Sunny seeing the rest back since Rose sent that letter, I spotted the goat and a toad heading towards me. Wait toad, taking a closer look seeing a short, stout women wearing to much pink, yep she's now being called toad.

I made it to the ship before they could stop me, I found the others sitting about since it is one of the hotter days this summer "who's the toad woman" I asked setting the duffel bag down at my feet. Nami looked up from her book with a scowl "Dolores Jane Umbridge – senior under-secretary to the minister, new professor of Defence" Robin replied not looking up from her book.

I looked to my navigator seeing her glare towards the women heading towards the ship with the headmaster "all in favourer of renaming her yokozuna" I asked, they all chuckled, "that's insolting to Yokozuna" Franky said, I looked back towards the women before grinning "SMILEY then" i said looking back to the crew getting out right snorts. I picked up the bag heading to the mast touching the red crystal watching it move and turn into a door before heading in.

I moved back out on to the deck seeing Nami glare down to the dock "we wish to speak to Luffy" I heard the goat call up, "why are we asking" I heard the toad say, Nami looked back at me "why do you want to talk to the _captain_ for" she asked. I stopped myself from laughing since I've started to ignore the goat unless he calls me captain just to see how long it takes him to snap "that is between your _captain_ and myself my dear" goat replied. Nami shrugged a little "Albus is here to see you captain" she said grinning if anything the goat is twitching since non of the crew will call him by title. I grinned at her before moving over to Zoro and Robin Playing Go "let them up" I said sitting down next to my spy to watch her beat Zoro again at this game.

I looked over as the headmaster and the toady stepped onto the deck, I saw the women look around with a badly hidden sneer before a sickie sweet smile appeared on her face as she looked over to me "Luffy my boy" Albus said with a grandfatherly smile. the crew hid their snorts at that, I raised a brow at him before sighing "yes Albus old bean what do you want" I asked, the toad puffed up "Just to introduce out Defence professor Dolores Umbridge" He replied. I eyed the women getting to my feet as she looked me up and down, I felt in a shiver as she looked at me like a was a piece of meat, I don't think so hag "that's nice now leave the crew and I need to get going, we will be gone for the rest of the summer" I told the two. the crew blinked at me "really we just go back" Chopper asked, I looked to the youngest with a grin "we're going bird watching remember, we'll have to move closer to them, might have to move in to keep an eye on them" I replied, most of them grinned "we'll be ready to go in half hour" Zoro said getting to his feet.

the toad was stood on the dock watching us as we moved to dry ground, I touched the rune to lock the ship down before joining them "can we help you" Brook asked. she just smiled at us before turning to go back to the school, I narrowed my eyes "how good are those runes bro" Franky asked, the others too eyeing the toad "if Dumbles can't take them down after three hours of attacking them what can a below average witch do, they can attack them for days before they could even dent them, the ward recharge themselves each night" I replied.

I watched from the shadow of the trees in the park, Robin stood at my side eyes closed as she spied on those in Grimmauld place, a piece of parchment held in my fist she stole off Mundungus Fletcher near the start of the summer when they placed this place under the Fidus. Still laugh on how she snuck in, planted the rune listening bugs were they wouldn't be found by even mad-eye as once placed and activated they are hidden in their own pocket space that can still recorded everything that goes on in the room, each one is tied to a book back in my office. She did it all in the early morning two days after the charm went up, as I knew Dumbles wouldn't send us back to our world, that and I will stay till this war is done, then I can take my sister away from here.

I looked to my spy as she opened her eyes with a smile "the princess is here, she is not happy with her friends" she told me, I grinned at that as the Saitaku use Hiki to send letters between the four of them, It is an act that Rose is angry with Hermione. I looked back at the others with grin that showed all my teeth "shall we" I asked getting grins and smirks back before making my way to the front door.

well I've seen darker then this, hell the crew and I have had 'adventures' In places in a sorrier state, I eyed the stuffed elf heads on the wall before heading to what I know as the kitchen with the others following.

All talk stopped as we walked in "what are you doing here" Ron yelled jumping to his feet, brat doesn't like me as he believed I am taking away his best mate, that and I wont let him onto Sunny. I looked back into the front hall as the painting of the late lady black started yelling "Zoro" I said, I watched my first mate move out into the hall to have a few words with the painting. I turned back to the room as the lady black shut up and held out the parchment "Stole this weeks ago, you should really keep an eye on all parchment with the secret on that or burn them" I told them, Rose was trying to hide a grin as the twins did nothing to hid theirs, wonder if I could talk those two into joining us, I can picture then reeking havoc on the marines and If they could get into the HQ I can just picture the chaos. Think I'm going to have to start training the Saitaku this year, will need too if I am taking them home with me. Hermione was glaring at us or more like me, wonder how long it will take her to put the piece together, I had to stop myself from smirking her way.

It took ten minutes before Dumbles turned up, he looked to us with disappointment, I just grinned at the old man "did I ever tell you Robin was my spy and her powers make her the best there is, you really should watch the front better you never know what or who is watching" I said. Really Robin followed them in her falcon form the only ward around is the fidus and only on the house it stops at the bottom of the steps, "why are you here H-Luffy" Albus asked narrowing his eyes, I grinned at him having got all who know my birth name to give a vow, they can't even say it to give it away.

I looked around the room "got two free rooms Lord black, we'll be staying" I asked, that got everyone shouting "they wont be staying, they could be working for you-know-who" the Weasley mother shouted above everyone. I eyed the women before turning to my crew "you feel like following a nut job who's trying to take over the world and make himself king" I asked, Sanji smirked "already do" he replied, I raised a brow at the cook who looked smug as he eyed the room. I really been with them to long if they are welcoming chaos even trying to start it, when I first formed the crew I was the only one who welcomed it but now they try and start it. I sighed at Weasley mama yell "see they just said they already follow he-who-must-not-be-named", I looked over the crew to see who would speak up "wow when did you get a name like that" Usopp asked looked to me with a small grin.

Everyone was eyeing us "since when am I a nut job who wants to take over the world" I asked faking hurt with a hand on my chest getting snorts "have you seen the stuff we do bro" Franky asked. I tilted my head "yes but a nut job really" I asked, Nami smiled "no not a nut job, crazy bastard more like it" she replied, I hung my head covering my eyes "there there captain, I like you band of crazy" Robin said patting my shoulder, I tried to hold in my laughter. my shoulder shook "anyone else notice they said nothing about the king part" someone asked, sounded like it came from the oldest Weasley son's way, Zoro patted my back as Chopper climbed up onto my shoulder giggling "Luffy will be a king, the king of the pirates" he said as he sat on my shoulder, "we only follow one man and that is our captain" Zoro said, I bit my lip listening to the voices in the room. all thinking we are crazy and not to be trusted or they think we are grate, two guess who, two were use to our band of crazy having spent time with us "yohyohyoh we'll follow him to the end and bad" Brook said, I couldn't help it, I threw my head back and laughed, the others joined in.

I know they are eyeing us as we had our giggle fit, I wiped my eyes looking to my once Godfather "so about those room, face it you need the help and we are offering it but we wont take the vow, my crew follow me and I will play nice as it were with you lot and never betray you little group so long as the headmaster keeps to our agreement" I said watching them all.

the crew and I watched for a good half hour before they agreed to let us stay and help, Black then showed us to two rooms that looked like they haven't seen a human in years with the dust all over. I called Thor, Miz, Caz, Tinker, Mar and Mox to me "yes master captain" the asked looking around the room, "this room and the one to the right will be where we are staying, would you mind cleaning them up and getting them ready for us, the boys and I this room the girls next door" I asked. I got six nods before they got to work so we stepped out of the room so they could work in peace, now what to do well we are here, and what to do about Rose's trial in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer - owning nothing**

 **A/N - just a small chapter this time will try to post another be it this story or for the Court before the beginning of next week, the poll for Chopper will be taken down then even if I don't post.**

chapter 4

I rolled out of my bunk at sun rise looking around the room seeing my brothers asleep in the bunks the elves set up for us, I shook my head seeing Brook asleep still find it funny the skeleton can sleep and eat if he so wants to. I starched getting dressed trying not to wake the others before leaving the room only to stop not seeing the dark grubby walls and feeling dark muggy air. I blinked looking to the clean hallway done in neutral colours and hard wood floors, what the hell this place made Thriller bark look like a holiday park last night, I have a felling I know what or better yet who, make that six who's did this.

I made my way down to what was the kitchen smelling coffee the kind the crew likes, I found Caz on a stool by the cooker with an ugly looking Elf tied up in the corner, that must be Kreacher "Caz, why is the elf tied up" I asked getting the petite elf looking over. She smiled clicking her fingers making a cup to jump to the table and pouring the coffee "he is a bad elf master, he was trying to stop us from cleaning so Thor tied him up" she replied.

I sat at the table eyeing the struggling elf "what have you done with the portraits and dark items" I asked, I saw her tilt her head out the corner of my eye "the portrait are in the attic the dark items are down in the dungeon for the lord Black to look over we have also warded the room so only he may go in, and yourself" she replied.

I stood taking my cup with me to sit in front of the old elf waving my hand removing the silent spell "filthy mud-blood, how dear you defile my mistresses' home" he spat at me, I raised a brow as the elf spat curses at me and also threats aimed at me and everyone else in the house. I narrowed my eyes as he went on about how he is going to kidnap Rose for his mistress Bella, I blasted the little beast with Haki getting him to freeze looking to me with wide eyes so leaned over so I was eye to eye with him "you are never to bad mouth anyone in this house, you are never to even think of hurting Rose in any way shape or found, you are to help run this house keeping it clean and cook when asked by my elves and it will be cooked right, you are never to seek out anyone with the dark mark, you are never to take orders from them, you are to obey orders giving to you by Sirius Black not any of the Sisters Black or their spawn. You will obey no one else but he and I, if he gives you an order to leave the house you will check with me first, you are never to betray the Order or give anyone information to anyone in any shape or form. Do you understand me elf" I barked, It nodded "yes master" he crocked shaking trying to make himself look smaller "Thor" I called getting the oldest of my elves to pop to my side "yes master" he asked, I looked to him out the corner of my eye "take this thing and put him to work, you will obey Thor Kreacher" I order giving the filthy elf a Haki glare, he nodded the popped away with Thor.

I stood only to freeze with a curse only now spotting Black and Lupin stood in the door way, I am getting soft, sloppy I should have picked them up before they even got into the room with my Haki. Both where looking at me wide eyed, I let out a sigh moving back to the table placing myself with my back to Caz watching the older men "can I help you" I asked snapping them out of their shock. they moved to sit across for me, jumping a bit as coffee appeared in front of them "what was that" Black asked, I raised a brow eyeing them as I took a sip what to tell them, I gave a sigh waving my hand. The door slammed shut as a ward went up all over the room stopping anyone getting in or sound getting out, even blocking mad-eyes sight, both of them jumped up drawing wards, I lashed out grabbing both tucking them into my jacket before they could blink. wonder what Dumbles would do if I turn them to my side, now that is an idea, I place my cup down "my crew and I are prisoners here in this world Dumbledore is our keeper" I told them, they sat back down eyeing me like pray would a wolf "how can he keep you prisoner, your stronger and faster then us by the looks of it you don't need magic" Lupin asked, I looked up with a sigh "he has my sister" I replied, Black jumped up slamming his hands now on the table "no he dose not" he hissed.

I looked to him holding my hand out with the focus ring making sure they can see it "my birth name is Haidar James Potter, I am the son of Lily and James Potter so I say so mot be" I said before using the lumos spell. I smirked at their faces "he originally brought me back as a way to controlling Rose, but now he is using her to control me, not that It is working" I told them.

I sat and watched just imaging their brains trying to reboot after that, Black narrowed his eyes at me "you can't be Harry, you are to old" he growled, I raised a brow seems like my vow didn't work. I looked over my shoulder at Caz before summoning a knife, watching her track it still cooking, taking hold of it looking back to the older men, lets see the Black lord deny this vow. I watched as their eyes widen as I cut a deep into my palm near enough to the bone "I swear on my blood magic and soul what I have told Sirius Black and Ramus Lupin this day is the truth, let Lady magic test me so I say So mot be" I said. I held my hand out palm facing up letting the blood pool and run off my hand onto the table getting a hiss from the elf behind me as she banished the knife, I kept my eyes on the older pair as theirs were locked onto my hand, I can feel her in the room see her out the corner of my eye, but can tell the older two can feel the build up of magic. I saw Lady Minerva move over, held off a shiver as she ran her finger over the cut ' _there are over ways to get them to believe you, Lady Death still wants your head, you are lucky with the way you worded it or she would have been here to claim your soul_ ', I felt the cut heal it's self holding off a shrug at the goddess' words, Hades would just send me back, he finds me amusing.

I watched as the two slumped back in their chairs, I saw the tears in Black's eyes "Harry" he whispered, I snarled at him "the name is Luffy, you lost all rights to even call your self kin the moment you went along with my sires plan of dumping me" I hissed. He flinched back with a whimper as Lupin made himself look smaller "what happened to you" the werewolf asked at a whisper, I sighed running a hand down my face before telling the short version, abusive guardians, Lady magic saving me, life as a pirate, ending up here and what happened last year.

I looked to the door sensing the Weasley mother on the other side, I threw their wands back "A vow now or I remove everything I have told you from your minds" I hissed. they gave their vows as the mother banged on the door calling for it to be opened up so waited till I saw the handle rattle before cancelling the spells. I held in a grin as she fell into the room. I know I shouldn't but I've seen the way she try's to push her youngest son towards Rose the day of the third task as if I'd let that pig of a boy date or even marry her.

Molly got up as Caz plated up food "what is going on here" she hissed looking to the elf, I shrugged going back to my now cooling coffee "my elves seemed to have taken over the house, you do not see a problem with it Lord Black" I asked. I saw out the corner of my eye the Weasley mother puff up "no" "yes, they should not be here" Molly cut across Black. I raised a brow at the grim before turning to the women as the crew moved into the room "I was asking Lord Black he is the master of the house not you, you are but a guest here, if he is alright with it I will lead him a few of my elves to help with the cleaning and meals" I told her.

I looked to Black raising a brow in question, he bowed his head "that is alright with me captain Luffy" he replied, Molly placed her hand on her hips breathing as If to start ranting. I saw the rest of the house hold move into the room all of them watching, I finished off my drink and made a bacon toasty "I have no time to deal with you women, I have a meeting with Lord Ragnuk in an hour so you'll have to excuse me if I don't stay and let you _try_ and screech me into submission" I said coldly getting up. most in the room looking at me with wide eyes as the Weasley mother looked to be about to blow a blood vessel, I looked to Zoro "I'll be back around mid afternoon, dinner at the latest, try not to kill any fools well I'm gone" I told my second getting a grin that was barely hidden behind his cup "of course captain" He said as he lowered it eyes looking to the few I don't trust. that being everyone but Rose and Hermione, possibly the twins too with the way they are looking at me.

I eyed the older women as I passed her spotting her hands fisted at her side, wand in hand, I raised a brow looking down at her before snorting moving passed, have better things to do let alone worry about. I will not let this women walk over me nor let her domineering attitude take control of what is mine, not with what I just saw in her mind, the head bastard wants to use her to cower me into submission, I let out a snort as I headed for the front door, the women barley registers as a threat. I faced and met animals when I was still on Dawn Island that were more of a threat, at worse all she is it hot air, the worst she can do it destroy my hearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; #I own nothing of Harry potter or One piece only the plot and Rose**

 **A/N. Sorry it has been a while since I posted anything I have had to many stories floting around in my head and forgot how I wanted to take this story, it will be a while till I post anything for court of sea as I am stuck on what to do now**

chapter 5

-Amelia's p.o.v-

I watched as the young woman walked into the room with a feline grace, I blinked as she moved into the light, this is not the girl who Susan described, she moves like a pure-blood heiress "Who are you" Fudge demanded, the girl gave a small bow that was bored line mocking to the minster "forgive me It seems I might have missed your owl on the time and changing place of my hearing" she said smoothly stopping before the chair. I saw the green eyes look over the Wizengamot, I saw them lily's shape "Ms. Potter" I asked, she looked to be before giving me a respectful bow "Yes Madam Bones" she replied, "you are not Potter" Umbridge hissed, I saw slight raise of her brow, before she made an oh face "It seems you are a little behind on the goings on, Madam, I was finally given the training I needed as Heiress Potter" she replied.

Fudge sat up straight "well sit down" he said, the young woman looked to the chair with the chains, why did she have to change it to a full court, the girl, she barely looked to the chains as they ratted before turning predatory green like eyes on the minster "very well, the accused being present - finally - let us begin, are you ready" he asked. those eyes turned to Weasley as he replied "yes sir" eagerly before turning back to the minster.

she watched the minster "Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into offences committed under the Decrees for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Rose Eve Potter resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey" - Ms. Potter looked like he was holding back from rolling his eyes at his address being given.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of magical law and Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge. Senior undersecretary of the minister, Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -"

"Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore" Albus said walking into the room, this time I court the eye roll as the aged headmaster moved to her side in long midnight-blue robes. the others in the room started to mutter all eyes now on the headmaster except Ms. Potter who was watching Fudge "Ah, Dumbledore, yes you - er - got our - er - message the that time and place of the hearing had been changed then" Fudge asked.

"I must have missed it" he said cheerfully "however, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at he ministry three hours early so no harm done"

"yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - i - Weasley could you"

"not to worry, not to worry" said Dumbledore pleasantly, he took out his wand giving it a little flick and a squashy armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Ms. Potter, he sat down putting the tips of his fingers together and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of interest, the rest of the room still muttering but Fidgeting restless; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.

"yes well then. so . the charges yes" he said shuffling his notes, he extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath and read out, "the charges against the accused are as followed; that she did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions, having received a previous written warning from the ministry of magic on a similar charge, produce a patronus charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle on the second of August at Twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under paragraph C of the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery, 1875, and also under section 13 of the international confederation of warlocks' statute of secrecy"

"you are Rose Eve Potter, of number four, privet Drive, little whinging, surrey" he asked MS Potter glaring over the top of the parchment.

there was a grin on her lips as she answered "no", chaos people started shouting, Albus looked to the girl, I let out a load whistle getting everyone to calm down "what is the meaning of this" Fudge asked. the young woman linked her fingers resting them on her lap "I have never been Rose Eve Potter, It is not my name" she replied, I saw the narrowing of Albus' eyes before they widened a little "then who are you" someone asked. the Girl was a touch sharper as If he was waiting for someone to ask "I am Roseille Eve Lillian Potter-Black, daughter of the late Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lillian Ann Potter nee Evens, bound godchild and blood adopted daughter of Lord Sirius Orin Black" she replied raising her voice to be heard in the end.

my eyes widened as I looked to the girl "silence" she said cutting though the noise, everyone looked to her, she ran a hand over the left side of her robes "I will not play a part in this kangaroo court anymore" she told us I heard them take a sharp breath at the crests over her heart. Umbridge jumped to her feet "what games are you playing girl" she spat, she tilted her head "no games, It seems when I was forced to compete in the tournament, when two heads of Departments with in the ministry and three heads of the leading schools in Europe told me I must take part in it, they emancipated me. not that anyone told me, I found out when I went to the bank a few weeks ago, I am Lady Potter have been since Halloween, so you little rules about underage magic dose not stick, and as for the using magic in front of a Muggle, he is my blood cousin on my mother's side so already knows about magic as I live with him" she said.

she looked around the room before reaching into his robes pulling out a small dagger, everyone tensed but she turned the blade onto her own palm leaving a deep cut, she then held the hand out showing us the wound "I can on magic as my judge,-" the room hummed with power "-I call upon Magic to listen, that I Roseille Eve Lillian Potter-Black, Did not cast any wand base spell and that I was Attacked by two Dementors in the Presents of my Cousin on the same night, so I say So mot be" she undertones.

everyone held their breath as the very air swirled around her hand as the cut slowly healed over leaving nothing, not even a scar, she looked to the minister "before you say anything _minister_ bloody oaths and vows are not band" she said.

-Rose's p.o.v-

I held in a sigh as I was told I was free to leave, the headmaster not even looking to me as he left the room, I felt Luffy's magic curl around me from where he stood under an Illusion having couched me through the whole thing. I can hear his chuckles in the back of my mind as Madam Bones moved over to me what now, I need to head out to Mr Weasley.

-Amelia's p.o.v-

I moved down to Lady Potter as she stood from her chair having been cleared, she watched as Albus left the room not once looking back at the younger, "Lady Potter" I said stopping behind her. He turned looking to me "madam Bones how can I help" she asked, "do you have some time to answer some Questions" I asked, she nodded "of course Madam" she replied. I gave her a nod "very well follow me" I said leading her out of the court room as she fell into step with me.

I took her to my office after telling Arthur I would see her back to his office when we were done, she took a seat as I warded the office and checked for listening spells before sitting behind the desk. I watched her sit back "you wish to know about what I said about Sirius" she said, I nodded getting a half smile "got a pensieve" she asked, I narrowed my eyes before getting up. I removed the pensieve from a locked draw placing it on my desk "do you know how to use it" I asked, she nodded standing drawing a wand from her wrist, she drew out a few memories placing them into the bowl before sitting back down.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I looked around the office as Madam Bones sat behind her desk eyes blank with a finger in the silver mist, wonder where she keeps the fire whisky. I sat back with a grin wonder if I should share the memory of Rose's trail with the mutt and wolfie, I bit back a snort I thinking of a few people who want to kill me or me and mine out of the house. I looked to Rose sat before the desk finding with her hands looking to the older women, I had asked her to add the memories of the first time we met and of us talking last night just for this, were we spoke of how my crew and I ended up here and why we have not been sent back, of the headmaster keeping us here using Rose to keep me and mine in line.

I looked to Madam bones as she blinked, I watched as she reached into a draw pulling out a bottle of fire whisky drinking from it, she then froze seeing me as I dropped the Illusion keeping me hidden "Mr Potter" she asked. I snorted shaking my head at her "captain Luffy I am not a Potter well by name only" I replied, she sighed rubbing her head so I tilted my head before pulling out a folder, with the files on the bound of godchild/godparent, Rose's blood adoption and a copies of our parents will placing it on the desk. she snatched it up, I watched as she read though it I know when she got to the bit were she should have been one of our guardians if anything happened to both Potter's, I gave her a nod so she went back to reading. she put it down with a sigh looking to me then the pensieve "we are not ready for a war, don't have the budget what with the minster cutting it" she spat the last part, I grinning at the women pulling out a piece of paper handing it over, she eyed it before taking it.

I watched as her eyes widen at the list of equipment, "yours it is set up so only you can access it for now, if you need any more you need to talk to Bloodfang, he will get in touch with me and I will arrange it" I told her. she shook her head "I can't except this Captain Luffy" she said, I snorted getting a glare "yes you can Auntie Mila, it is this or I donate money and we know were that will end up, don't worry about the cost, I am the head of a few lines" I told her using the name I gave her as a child. I held up a hand letting my head of house ring turn visible slowly switching them, Gryffindor, Slytherin, ravenclaw, hufflepuff and peverell, , her eyes widened at each one "My Lord" she squeaked at the last one. I gave a grin "now now aunt, your family" I said, she let out a sigh rubbing her forehead "what do you have planed" she asked, I raised a brow feeling Rose relax now this women seems to be on our side, the older female huffed narrowing her eye at me "you have a plan don't you" she asked. that I grinned at making sure to show far to many teeth getting a wearily look before telling her part of the plan to bring the British Wizarding world up to date, see about ending this coming war with few deaths before reminding her to seen Rose to the Papa Weasley following my baby sister back under the illusion.


End file.
